


kiss me, kiss me

by Agentpeggicarter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sexual Tension, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentpeggicarter/pseuds/Agentpeggicarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How did I know I’d find you here?” Natasha asked from the doorway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me, kiss me

You stand in the training room in front of the punching bag for your weekly training and decide to try out some new moves you thought of while dancing. Some moves like the developpe worked out better when you thought once you broke them down and made them more of an attack move while the tendu was more defensive. Of course not all moves worked out as you thought they would, causing you to scrap them and move on.

“How did I know I’d find you here?” Natasha asked from the doorway.

You give the punching bag one last hit and smile at the assassin, happy to have someone to help train you.

“Because you know how dedicated I am?” You ask eyeing the bag hoping to get back in the rhythm of training again. With all your missions you’ve neglected your gym time, except for dance, that training always had priority over the rest.

“True, I thought it would here or the dance studio.”

“What dance studio?” you ask confused.

She chuckles. “The training room that you use for dancing, we call it your dance studio.” she says with a shrug.

“The room is mine huh?” You ask with a smile.

Natasha nods her head and comes to stand next to you, her posture ready for a fight.

“The last move you did on the bag, I want you to try it on me.”

“Why? It’s just something I thought of while dancing, that one’s not even an attack move.”

She gives you a smile. “Hit me.”

So you do, or try too. You don’t try out the move right away because you figured she’s be ready for it. You throw punches and jabs that she easily dodges before throwing in some attack moves herself. You barely have time to dodge a well placed kick your face and quickly threw yourself back where you landed on the matt, hard. You laid there dazed for a second before rolling out of the way of the knee Natasha was about to use to finish you off.

“Good reflexes. See someone's been practicing.”

“I’d like to thank dancing for that.” You answer a little breathless.

Nat raises and eyebrow. “Oh… getting tired?”

You shake your head. “No I can do this all day.”

Nat chuckles. “Doubt it will talk all day.”

You smirk and come at Natasha. She watches you and can tell from your stance that you’re about to go for her legs.

“Rookie mistake.” Nat mumbles as she waits for the attack that never comes. Instead you change the attack last minute and use her move against her. You use her leg as a vault and place your legs around her neck, throwing her to the ground. Before Natasha could right herself you were posed on top of her

Both of you were breathless from you fight, and just sat there trying to collect yourselves.

“Kiss me.” You blurted out and regret it, not knowing how she’d react.

You feel yourself tumble through the air till you see Natasha look down at you with a smile on her face. “Gladly.”

And she does just that.


End file.
